ѕмooтнιe
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Si juntamos a un torpe y adorable Tachimukai Yuuki & a un preocupado y algo sobre protector Tsunami  en toalla de baño  ¿Qué resultado tenemos? ¡Tachimukai esta herido! -E-ellos me mataran... -¡No! ¡No llores!. Yaoi. Tsunami&Tachimukai.Crak.


**¡Hola! Aquí yo otra vez, me di cuanta de que solo tenía publicado un Tsunami & Tachimukai, así que aquí me aparezco con otro :3**

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. El día que entienda todo de la tecnología y sea una gran haker, es por use mis habilidades para robarlo como 'Anonimus' (¿?) Pero como soy un tanto mediocre para las computadoras… soñar es gratis.**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi~**

**Faltas de ortografía~ (Con faltas de ortografía, principalmente me refiero a aveces ponerlos como Femenino en algo, son detalles que realmente aevces se me pasan, o que ya los veo como normales y olvido corregirlos, espero que este tipo de errores no les moleste)**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento~**

**Autora pide disculpas, forzó a su imaginación, la cual estaba en huelga y ahora pide vacaciones ._.**

**Sin más ¡Enjoy! 8D**

* * *

><p>Tachimukai POV<p>

Me desperté lentamente, estaba en la cama de Tsunami, en su recamara. Rodé por el colchón buscando a Jousuke, pero él no estaba ahí. Me levanté y me puse una de sus camisas, abrí la puerta, y salí al pasillo. Oí el tenue sonido de la regadera. Así que era ahí donde estaba…

De todos modos, nadie estaba en el campamento excepto nosotros, todos los demás se habían ido a una excursión al área de Italia. Fui a la cocina para buscar algo para comer_. ¡Oooooh! ¡Sé lo que quiero!: Smoothie, mmmmm._ Pensé y enseguida me dirigí a la muy bien surtida nevera de la cocina del campamento y saqué algunas fresas, frambuesas, arándanos y jugo de naranja. Tomé un vaso y lo puse sobre la barra, luego me volví y fui a la licuadora, la cual estaba en el lado opuesto de la barra. Puse los ingredientes en el vaso de vidrio de ésta.

Lo mezclé todo muy bien. Luego, lo vertí en mi vaso. Pero por supuesto, siendo yo, el vaso de la licuadora se me salió de las manos y se estrelló contra el suelo. ¡El vidrio voló por TODAS PARTES!

—¡AGGGGHHHH! —grité. Estaba descalzo, y tenía las piernas desnudas, el vidrio dio en mis pies y tobillos—Mierda —murmuré para mí mismo.

Lo bueno era que Tsunami estaba en la ducha, se habría asustado si hubiera escuchado mu grito.

Traté de mover fuera del lugar con el vidrio sin lastimarme.

* * *

><p>Tsunami POV<p>

Estaba bañándome cuando oí:

¡CRASH!

—¡AGGGGHHHH!

¡Oh por Aprodhi! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Yuuki está despierto? ¿Ese fue Tachimukai? ¿Está bien? ¿Es demasiado tarde?

Salí y envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, me apresuré escaleras abajo. Yuuki estaba en la cocina usando una de mis camisas, descalzo, con las piernas descubiertas, sin ropa interior… _¡NO! Concéntrate. Concéntrate. ¡Concéntrate!_, coreé para mí mismo mientras me daba una cachetada mental. Yuuki estaba RODEADO de vidrio y líquido color rojo azulado. Debía ser Smoothie. Estaba a punto de moverse para alejarse del vidrio. Tenía pequeños pedazos de en sus pequeños y hermosos pies…

— ¡NO! —grité. Él gritó y saltó. Me miró y empezó a llorar. Corrí hacia él a través del vidrio, después de todo no era como si me lastimara. Lo tomé en brazos y lo llevé a la sala de estar, le senté en un sofá, me arrodillé enfrente de él, y le quité el vidrio de sus delicados pies, mi ángel seguía llorando.

— ¿Pequeño? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —él balbuceó, pero no dijo nada que pudiera entender. Me levanté y lo hice recostarse en el sofá, me acosté a su lado y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor—. ¿Yuuki? ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí —susurró contra mi pecho—. Pero ro-rompí e-el va-vaso d-de l-la li-licua-cua-dora — tartamudeó y entonces comenzó a sollozar más fuerte. ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado? Podía conseguir uno nuevo fácilmente.

— ¿Pequeño? —me miró—. ¿Por qué estás tan alterado al respecto? Puedo conseguir otro con facilidad —le dije tranquilamente y después le dediqué una sonrisa.

—Pe-pero ¿A-aki y Haru-runa n-no se eno-enojará? —dijo, de nuevo contra mi pecho, se estaba calmando, ya no lloraba. Froté su espalda en círculos.

— ¡Claro que no! Sabes que no les importara, siempre y cuando tú estés bien —dije mientras alisaba su cabello. Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus apetitosos labios. Incliné mi cabeza para besarlo suavemente.

—Entonces está bien —dijo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, se llevó consigo el dobladillo de la toalla, la cual me había olvidado por completo que llevaba puesta.

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo, señorito? —gruñí en broma. Se rio, deshizo el nudo y me quitó la toalla. Lo besé, lo tome en brazos, y corrí a mi habitación azotando la puerta. El equipo podía limpiar el desastre cuando llegara a casa. Ahora mismo, yo y mi adorable portero íbamos a estar ocupados por un buen rato…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tada! ¡Qué les parece! ¡Es un milagro que haya podido escribir algo! Por que estoy en semana de exámenes y frustración. ¡Amo los smoothies! Saben tan endemoniadamente bien :3 Y tenía hambre cuando escribí esto :3<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, no leemos pronto!**

**Ariosh~**

**ILY RR YeM**

**'el aмor eѕ el únιco deporтe qυe no ѕe ѕυѕpende por ғalтa de lυz'**

**¡Cuidense mis queridas Yaoistas! :3**

**By: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne :D**


End file.
